So, The Death Eaters Got A Chatroom?
by I Want To Join Lord Voldemort
Summary: It's Voldemort's birthday, and Wormtail gets him a laptop! They set up a chatroom and order all the Death Eaters to come on it!
1. Voldemort's Birthday!

"Well my Lord? What do you think?"  
"What exactly _is_ it, Wormtail?"  
"It's a laptop my Lord. Muggles use them, but not as well as you will!"  
"So what do you do, Wormtail, on a laptop?"  
"There are many things you can do on a laptop my Lord!"

And so Wormtail told Voldemort all about Muggle technology. He became more and more excited as he found out about things that could send messages faster than owls, and order top-of-the-range items without having to send someone to Knockturn Alley for him.

"Wormtail, how do I contact my friends- I mean servants on these things?"  
"I can set up a chatroom for you if you want my Lord!"  
"Very well, Wormtail. Set up this 'Chatroom' thing."

Half an hour later...

"Enter your profile details? Hmm..."

Name: Lord Voldemort  
Nickname: The Dark Lord  
Screen name: LordVoldemort123  
Age: You don't need to know!  
Occupation: Evil Mastermind

"Wormtail! Get the Death Eaters to come onto this chatroom thing RIGHT NOW!"  
"Yes my Lord!"

A/N: So what do you think? Is my first chapter good? I've posted another one straight after this, so if you like the first chapter you can continue. Please review!


	2. Starting Out

LordVoldemort123 has started a chatroom  
Crucios4Ever has joined the chatroom  
PotionsMaster13 has joined the chatroom  
Wormtail has joined the chatroom  
Draco-dragon has joined the chatroom

**Crucios4Ever**: Hello my Lord! Happy birthday!

**LordVoldemort123**: Hello Bella. Where's Lucius?

**Draco-dragon**: oh he went to borgin and burkes

Cissy has joined the chatroom

**Cissy**: Hey guys! I know I'm not a Death Eater but can I still join you?

**LordVoldemort123**: Yes, that's fine Narcissa!

**Crucioss4Ever**: Draco-Dragon. How original.

**Cissy: **Bella! Be nice!

**Draco-dragon:** hi mum

**Cissy: **hello my lovely drakky-poo!

**Draco-dragon: **Shut _up _mum!

**PotionsMaster13: **i'm sure the Gryffindor's would love to hear about that nickname...

**Draco-dragon: **Snape if you mention that nickname to ANYONE I will personally kill you.

**Crucios4Ever: **Draco darling let your Auntie Bella help!

**PotionsMaster13: **it's nice to hear people plotting your death plans.. SHUT UP! Draco did you really think I would tell them?

**Draco-dragon: **I wouldn't put it past you...

A/N Okay I know it's pretty short. Sorry about that. But I promise the chapters will get longer as the story goes on. Wormtail hasn't said anything yet...

So any suggestions? Please review and tell me what you think so far!


	3. Loyalties

LordVoldemort123 has joined the chatroom

**LordVoldemort123: **hello? any1 here?  
**CedricDiggory:** I've been here 4 HOURS... u just didn't c me  
**LordVoldemort123:** Who the hell R U?  
**CedricDiggory: **I'm a Hufflepuff ghost. You killed me last year.  
**LordVoldemort123: ** oh yeah. u were the spare from the graveyard. umm... how can ghosts type?  
**CedricDiggory: ** If someone gets murdered, their ghost can do things, like breathe and eat and pick things up. ordinary ghosts can't do that. (A/N: I just made that up)  
LordVoldemort123: hmm. interesting. u should B scared of me!  
CedricDiggory: well im not 2 bad 4 u ha

PotionsMaster13 has joined the chatroom

PotionsMaster13: WHAT THE HELL? Diggory, you died LAST YEAR!  
CedricDiggory: Voldy, you explain. I've done it once. oh and now that i'm dead u cant do anything 2 me 4 calling u that! ha!  
LordVoldemort123: How exactly did you hack into this chatroom anyway?  
CedricDiggory: Well the name "Death Eater's Chatroom" is pretty obvious. um... hang on... PROFESSOR SNAPE YOU'RE A DEATH EATER?  
PotionsMaster13: You still haven't explained how you can type you know. And if I tell you the answer the Dark Lord will kill me.  
LordVoldemort13: Well this can't be good!

Lucius has joined the chatroom

Lucius: Hello! What did I miss?  
LordVoldemort123: A boy I killed last year has returned. Oh and Severus is just trying to explain to the Hufflepuff boy why he is a Death Eater.  
PotionsMaster13: Okay I'll get on with it. I'm a spy.  
LordVoldemort123: WHAT THE HELL? Avada Kedavra! You are _so _dead! Bella will Crucio you and I'll make her do that for days! Then I'll kill you...

A/N: So I updated within about half an hour! Yay! Suggestions and reviews are all welcome!


	4. Intruders and Weird Names

Chapter 4: Intruders and Weird Names

Disclaimer: (I forgot to do this in the last chapters!) I don't own Harry Potter, I never have and I probably never will.

A/N: I'd just like to apologise for what was before this. I don't know what happened, but I wrote it and it only published sixty five of the words. Sorry about that. Also, sorry for the delay in updating. I have a severe case of tonsillitis, and was in hospital for the past few days. CI may not be able to update at all this week, so sorry in advance if I don't.

LordVoldemort123 has joined the chatroom  
Crucios4Ever has joined the chatroom  
TomMarvoloRiddle has joined the chatroom

LordVoldemort123: What the hell?!  
TomMarvoloRiddle: Bet u can't guess who I am!  
LordVoldemort123: No...  
TomMarvoloRiddle: Lets just say I'm one of the boys the prophecy referred to. And I'm not Neville.  
LordVoldemort123: HARRY POTTER! GET OF MY CHATROOM!  
TomMarvoloRiddle: Make me.  
LordVoldemort123: Oh, I will. Bella, if you would do the honours?  
Crucios4Ever: Of course, milord.

TomMarvoloRiddle has been banned by Crucios4Ever.

PotionsMaster13 has joined the chatroom.

PotionsMaster13: Hello, fellow Death Eaters. What did I miss?  
LordVoldemort123: Snape if u don't get of I will ban u.  
PotionsMaster13: What? What did I do?  
LordVoldemort123: If I remember correctly u told the Diggory boy that u were a spy.  
PotionsMaster13: *Thinks of an excuse* Oh yes! I was making that up so he didn't tell the old coot a.k.a Dumbledore.  
LordVoldemort123: Ok. If that's the case, u may stay, Severus.  
PotionsMaster13: So gullible...  
LordVoldemort123: What was that?!  
PotionsMaster13: Oh nothing.

MenCanBeBallerinasToo has joined the chatroom.

PotionsMaster13: *facepalm*

PotionsMaster13 has left the chatroom.

MenCanBeBallerinasToo: What? Did I do something?  
LordVoldemort123: Okay! Which one of my frie- Servants! Are u?  
MenCanBeBallerinasToo: Why, Lucius, milord!  
LordVoldemort123: Changed ur screenname, I c.  
MenCanBeBallerinasToo: Yes milord. What have I missed?  
LordVoldemort123: The Potter brat hacked into r chatroom  
MenCanBeBallerinasToo: That is not good.  
LordVoldemort123: No. And I have a question. Where the hell did u get ur screenname from?  
MenCanBeBallerinasToo: What? It's true!  
LordVoldemort123: Yes, Lucius, but u can not B a ballerina i Death Eater...

A/N: So, what do you think? I imagined Voldemort would be the one most likely to use what he would call 'Muggle Slang'. So yeah, I made him do it. The other Death Eaters don't use it much. When do you think I should bring the others in? There hasn't been many here yet!

Please, please, please review! You will make me feel better!


	5. I'm A Death Eater!

Chapter 5: I'm A Death Eater!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or I would have made the Death Eaters win the war! (Don't kill me)

Thank you to my six reviewers so far!

singer3199: Sorry about that! It went weird! What do you mean, Voldy finds? Finds what?  
sabbs123: Thanks for the ideas! The first one is happening in this chapter, I will make the DA a chatroom later. Thanks!  
EnsnaringTime: Thanks! Yep, of course I will keep updating.

**LordVoldemort123** has entered the chatroom  
**DeathEater** has entered the chatroom

**LordVoldemort123**: Which Death Eater r u?  
**DeathEater**: Umm... Regulus?  
**LordVoldemort123**: I killed him.  
**DeathEater**: Okay then. Ummm... Draco?  
**LordVoldemort123**: He has a different screen name.  
**DeathEater**: Ok. Avery then.  
**LordVoldemort123**: Hmmm... okay then. Got any CORRECT information about the prophecy this time?  
**DeathEater**: No. Sorry Voldemort.  
**LordVoldemort123**: YOU WILL CALL ME THE DARK LORD OR MY LORD! Hang on, a Death Eater would never call me that. They're 2 well trained... WHO R U?  
**DeathEater**: I'm not telling. Here's a clue: I'm not a Death Eater.  
**LordVoldemort123**:Get off or I will ban you!  
**DeathEater** is now known as **TheBoyWhoLived**  
**TheBoyWhoLived** has left the chatroom

**LordVoldemort123**: Damn it! Potter got on here again! No wonder he called me Voldemort...  
**LordVoldemort123**: okay I am going.  
**LordVoldemort123**: I'm talking 2 my self...  
**LordVoldemort123**: I am gonna go 2 crucio Severus *evil laughter* mwah ha ha!  
**LordVoldemort123**: I did that twice...

**LordVoldemort123** has left the chatroom

A/N: Okay, that was kind of random. And short. Sorry about that!

Please, please, please review!


	6. Discovery!

Chapter 6: Discovery!

Thank you to my seven reviewers so far!

singer3199: Thanks for the idea! That is what this chapter is about.

LordVoldemort123 has entered the chatroom  
Crucios4Ever has entered the chatroom  
PotionsMaster13 has entered the chatroom

PotionsMaster13: Is Lucius here?  
LordVoldemort123: its fine Severus. he's not here  
Crucios4Ever: What did I miss?  
LordVoldemort123: Lucius' screen name was MenCanBeBallerinasToo.  
Crucios4Ever: Merlin that is bad. anyway milord I found something interesting  
LordVoldemort123: Well Bella?  
Crucios4Ever: It's this Muggle website where people have written stories about us and our world. it's called .net  
LordVoldemort123 has left the chatroom  
Crucios4Ever: What? Where did he go?  
PotionsMaster13: He went to look at the website. and I get stuck with YOU!  
Crucios4Ever: CRUCIO!  
PotionsMaster13: It doesn't work over the Internet  
Crucios4Ever: CRUCIO!

_This went on for several hours when..._

LordVoldemort123 has entered the chatroom  
LordVoldemort123: rofl! lol lol lol lol XD!  
Crucios4Ever: ?  
PotionsMaster13: Muggle Slang...  
LordVoldemort123: lol funniest website ever! I read a fic about Draco having romantic relationships with an apple...  
PotionsMaster13: fascinating...  
LordVoldemort123: Not so fast Severus! I read another fic about u loving potter! and adopting him!  
PotionsMaster13: Muggles. Are. Insane. Go and Crucio them for me, please, Bella!  
Crucios4Ever: for the first time in my life, I will do what you say, Snape!  
Crucios4Ever has left the chatroom.  
Avery has joined the chatroom  
LordVoldemort123: YOU!  
Avery: Yes milord?  
LordVoldemort123: YOU GAVE ME THE WRONG INFORMATION ABOUT THE PROPHECY!  
Avery: oh yes. better run...  
Avery has left the chatroom

A/N: Okay this one was kind of random. I don't feel like bolding their screen names, so sorry, but I will do that later. I will probably do it between 3:15 and 4:30 today, and I will update as well between that time.

Please, please, please review!


	7. I Hate These Muggles!

Chapter 7: I Hate These Muggles!

Thank you to my 11 reviewers so far!

Dragonsrule18: Thanks! Yep, there was a whole load of them. And on this chapter Voldy's just found the LV/HP and he is very annoyed...  
Atraslyvania: Thanks :)  
singer3199: He's just found that! Oh. and thanks for telling me, I don't know what happened there. I kept trying to fix it, but it wouldn't work. It's done now, though.

LordVoldemort123 has entered the chatroom  
Crucios4Ever has entered the chatroom

LordVoldemort123: Bella, y didn't u tell me about the fics that were about Potter being in love with me?  
Crucios4Ever: Because you'd find some way to blame it on me!  
LordVoldemort123: u no me 2 well...

PotionsMaster13: Hi  
LordVoldemort123: Hi Severus  
Crucios4Ever: Hi idiot  
LordVoldemort123: Bella, please refrain from calling him that.  
Crucios4Ever: yes, yes whatever you say my lord  
PotionsMaster13: Bella, how long are you going to be annoying for?  
Crucios4Ever: Always *grins evilly*

PotionsMaster13 has left the chatroom

LordVoldemort123: Bella! Was that really necessary? u no Severus has a thing about that word  
Crucios4Ever: Yes, well he was getting on my nerves.

Avery has joined the chatroom

LordVoldemort123: hi avery  
Avery: Hello my Lord!  
LordVoldemort123: Avery, it might be best if you go away. I need to yell at Bella and you wouldn't, ah, want to get in the way.  
Avery: Of course, my lord

Avery has left the chatroom

Crucios4Ever: y r u annoyed with me milord?  
LordVoldemort123: BELLATRIX LESTRANGE! How could you not tell me about the fics those stupid Muggles wrote about me being in love with you! I most certainly am not!  
Crucios4Ever: :(  
LordVoldemort123: And you didn't tell me about the others about Harry Potter BEING IN LOVE WITH ME?!  
Crucios4Ever: As I said, you'd blame it on me!  
LordVoldemort123: GRRR! I hate these Muggles!

Crucios4Ever has been banned by LordVoldemort123  
Crucios4Ever has been unbanned by Crucios4Ever

LordVoldemort123: What? How?  
Crucios4Ever: I'm a mod to so HA!  
Crucios4Ever: Oh Merlin he won't like that...  
LordVoldemort123: No he most certainly will not!

Crucios4Ever has left the chatroom

LordVoldemort123: Anyone else here?

Wormtail has joined the chatroom

LordVoldemort123: Hello Wormtail!  
Wormtail: H..h...hello m..m...my l..lord  
LordVoldemort123: It's possible to stutter over the Internet?  
Wormtail: No. Bella dared me.  
LordVoldemort123: I should have known. She's annoyed with me at the moment.  
Wormtail: Why?  
LordVoldemort123: Because I banned her  
Wormtail: U r awesome my lord!  
LordVoldemort123: Why, thank you, Wormtail. But I didn't need you to tell me that.  
Wormtail: No, my lord. But I wanted you to know that I think you are awesome, even though you Crucio me.  
LordVoldemort123: Isn't that more Bella?  
Wormtail: Yes, I suppose.

Draco-dragon has joined the chatroom

LordVoldemort123: Hello Draco  
Draco-dragon: Hello my Dark King!  
LordVoldemort123: Okay, just relax with the Dark King, okay? (A/N: Sorry. I just had to slip in an AVPM quote!)  
Draco-dragon: Of course sorry my lord.

A/N: Okay, sorry it ends here. I've run out of ideas, so feel free to PM me with them, or add some to your reviews. I'm not sure how many more chapters I am going to do, because I want to start writing a much longer fic. Tell me if you want me to carry on!

Please, review anyway!


End file.
